Lisa's Interesting Funtime Experiment
by Omega Ultra
Summary: Lisa Loud has always been the curious type, but when her family is out for a few weeks, she takes the chance to try out a rather interesting experiment involving her friends and brother.


**A/N Well this was… unexpected to say the least. Look, I know I said I wouldn't write another lewd, but after this idea came up in the Loud House Discord, I couldn't help but find myself writing this. So, here it is! I thank SewerGator and EpsilonMK46 for looking this over!**

**I hope you guys enjoy! Man that sounds so… awkward to say based on the topic at hand.**

**R&R!**

Lisa's Interesting Fun time Experiment

Notes: Excerpts from Lisa Loud Experiment Journal for the month of August 2030.

Current Experiment: N/A. Previous trails for experiment 14-971 completed 31 July 2030. Result: successful.

1, August 2030

Due to unforeseen circumstances, my family aside from myself and male sibling, Lincoln (I personally have several experiments currently set as side projects that I must run in order to maintain my grants and Lincoln offered to watch the house and prevent myself from undergoing extreme actions). Therefore we have the abode to ourselves for the time being.

Today, I observed something quite fascinating. Due to a lack of clean towels, I was forced to traverse my home in the nude. During these events, I noticed that Lincoln seemed oddly enamored, yet embarrassed to look upon me. I should look into this behavior.

2, August 2030

**Test Subject Information**

**Name: Lincoln Loud**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 25**

In order to further analyze the behavior exhibited by my brother, I decided to approach his room in the nude. Upon opening his door and his eyes falling upon my body, he underwent epistaxis, more commonly known as a nosebleed. Before this event, I did not believe that this was possible outside of tropes present in Japanese animation, street name: Anime.

This is quite fascinating. I must continue analyzing his behavior.

3, August 2030

After the previous test, Lincoln now seems to be avoiding me. Whenever I come near, he begins to sweat profusely before pulling at his collar and making an excuse as to why he suddenly has to move away from me. This is troubling, as I have already begun to miss his male companionship. Before this test I have found myself looking to him for guidance when it came to matters of… well life.

It seems though, that he is not avoiding me out of malice, rather out of shame. I took note of how he looked at me, glancing at my pelvis, chest and buttocks when he seemingly believed I wouldn't notice.

A part of me believes that this experiment is beginning to have a profound effect on our relationship. If this goes on, I may be forced to find new test subjects.

4, August 2030

Current Experiment: Measuring the responses of test subjects, both socially and psychologically when exposed to sexual stimulus of some kind.

As I had feared, due to the inherently sexual nature of this experiment, Lincoln has become too socially awkward around me to hold basic conversations. This is most likely due to a psychological conflict within him over the fact that I am his sister.

Due to this development, I must find new test subjects. To this end, I have decided to use my friends, as they know me well enough and I will not fear my experiment's results being released to our families before I complete my report. The next question is, who to work with first, Darcy or David?

5, August 2030

**Test Subject Information**

**Name: Darcy Helmandollar**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 18**

Due to scheduling I have decided to test Darcy's reaction first. Though, I would prefer another male subject in order to compare it to my brother's, though this was not possible. The test consisted of myself sitting Darcy in the living room, before going to my own room to undress (as to receive a more genuine reaction than when she would watch me do so)

Results: Darcy looked at me in curiosity. It seems that, despite her age of 18, she still has very little in the way of sexual understanding. She came over and began to... palpate my body. Running her hands until reaching my genitalia. At that point she came down and seemed to inspect it, though after spreading my labia majora did not push any further.

It seems Darcy was very enamored by my sexual organs but chose not to pursue further action. Very interesting.

6, August 2030

**Test Subject Information**

**Name: David Freeman**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 18**

Today I was able recruit David for this experiment. As with Darcy I sat David down in the living room (at this point I am glad that my family aside from Lincoln is out of town, or else they would probably get frustrated by my current actions) while I went to undress.

Upon presentation, David leaned forward and approached me. He seemed to wish to speak but found himself unable. Instead he decided to slowly feel my mammary glands. (Note: he seemed awkward during this) And I'll admit, I rather enjoyed his palpation, finding myself biting my fingers as he massages them with his hands.

After that, he rubbed the back of his head before informing me that he wished to leave. I allowed this... Dangit.

Upon redressing myself after his departure I found my genitalia coated in clear liquid. Street name... pussy juice. Sometimes I wish the Internet could come up with better names than these, but it will have to suffice for the time being. Along with this, my vulva had loosened up, most likely in preparation for penetration.

It also seems that I rather enjoyed his palpation, upon analysis of my body temperature, I found myself slightly feverish at 37.44 ˚C. This was most likely due to increased blood flow throughout my body. I believe caused by my heart speeding up. Am I... beginning to enjoy this experiment?

Further analysis must be completely. I must see how Lincoln responds to this now.

7, August 2030

Though difficult, I successfully managed to get my brother Lincoln out of his room. This was done through the use of several figurines and rare comic books.

Note about subject: despite having several opportunities, subject does not seem interested in the women he had grown up with nor the ones present in her current field of work, aside from Ronalda-Anne Santiago, whom he has disconnected with in past years. Therefore I believe my subject may be sexually frustrated.

Due to previous exposure, receiving a proper response from the previous testing type was not possible. Therefore I began him on the next test.

I welcomed him into my room without informing him of an experiment, and began to undress in front of him. During this act I noticed a bulge form in his pants, most likely due to sexual arousal.

He immediately began to nosebleed once more, but this time wished to brush his hands against my thighs. I'll admit I tried to keep calm for the experiment, though it simply resulted in me straddling him slightly.

He then looked away before running into his room. Later I took note of harsh slapping sounds coming from it. I am left to assume that he sexually stimulated himself to my image.

8, August 2030

Given the result of the previous entry, it would not be unwise to assume that my brother and I are still on uncomfortable terms. However, this is not the case. Instead, I awoke today to find Lincoln cooking breakfast for me. He explained it as. "Something he just felt like doing given how stressed out you are," I do not know why though, but… I found myself thoroughly enjoying it. He made the fluffiest pancakes and even cut them into squares for me. I felt my heart flutter when he handed them over. His smile-

My apologies, I seem to have come off topic. Due to this sudden change, I inquired with Lincoln as to what was going on. He told me. "It's nothing… just because of what you've been doin' lately, I just wanted to treat you well," it would be dishonest of me to say that I did not feel a hint of desire and some arousal at his thoughts. It seems that he has begun attempting to court me. For this reason, I will hold off testing today until I can determine what is going on.

9, August 2030

As mentioned in the previous entry, I had some suspicions that my brother had begun attempts to court me. Though I do not see these as serious advances, given our family's size and the nature of our interactions as brother and sister. Of course however, it would be wrong of me to not admit that… I find myself enthralled by him. By his warm gaze, his soft white hair, his brotherly love for myself… But I shall cast these feelings aside for the time being, as this experiment takes priority.

Therefore in order to push Lincoln from my mind, I continued the test with the second experiment for Darcy. Due to Lincoln's presence at home, I conducted this test in Darcy's house. (Note: I do not believe a change in location has had any impact on the results of this test, due to the fact that just like my own, Darcy's family too was on business without her).

Just as with Lincoln, I brought Darcy into her room and faced her, before undressing myself in front of her. And, much to my surprise, she blushed, and did the same, removing her clothes just as I did. I don't know why, but I found her rather lovely. From what I could see, her body had not fully developed, with rather small mammary glands when compared to my own, a shaven labia majora and buttocks that seemed smaller than my own. She then rubbed her shoulder and told me. "Lisa… I love you," I was stunned. I had not expected this experiment to go this far. Then, before I knew it, Darcy had pushed into me, placing her lips onto my own. Yet, before I could reply, she inserted her finger into me, eliciting a moan from myself due to the stimulation of sexual organs. In turn, I grabbed her breasts and fondled them. Much to my dismay however, Darcy pulled back and seemed to look away in shame, before running away into the bathroom. When I attempted to inquire about her behavior, she simply told me. "Please… go away Lisa. I need some time." Therefore I left her be. Though I fear that this experiment is beginning to have some negative consequences, I believe it necessary to move onwards. I still wish to learn how these behaviors impact those around me.

10, August 2030

Update on Darcy: Still no response at this point. I fear that she has harbored feelings for me for a long time and due to her personal qualms now doesn't know how to sort them out.

However, despite these circumstances, I do not see it fit to terminate this experiment. Therefore in order to continue I visited David. He too was home free. (Sometimes I feel as if an invisible hand is creating these circumstances in order to make things happen easier). He seemed more enamored by me than before, freely welcoming me in and even offering hors d'oeuvres. He seemed to also be glancing at my feminine curves and pelvis, seemingly wishing to palpate me as he had before.

Once I consumed his offerings, I took him to his room and repeated the experiment. I undressed myself in front of him, and he replied by doing the same just as Darcy had done. However, he seemed more confident about it, almost as if he had been expecting this behavior from me.

Now… I wish to inform you that going into this I had no intentions of engaging in coitus. However, I found myself coming close to him and wrapping my hand around his penis while he inserted his fingers into my vulva.

I stroked him as quickly as I could while he rubbed my clitoris as well as labia majora and minora. And eventually, he released a load of his ejaculate into my hand while I achieved organism, releasing my own… *sigh* pussy juice onto his hand. After that, we kissed as well, before he asked me. "Lisa… are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

I replied. "I don't know, maybe?" before awkwardly getting myself together and leaving his home.

Boyfriend and girlfriend… I like the sound of that.

11, August 2030

Originally the plan for this experiment was to measure the reactions and behaviors of test subjects when exposed to certain actions, such as seeing myself nude or while I undressed. And yet, now I find myself constantly thinking of Lincoln, Darcy and David. About how much they all seem to love and care for me, about how I now get aroused when I show off to them. And I must admit, I have begun to grow feelings for them too. These were the people I felt were closest to me and I have found myself trusting them all during this experiment.

As a side note, I have done measurements for the bodily proportions for the other women in my family, and found that my mammary glands as well as my buttocks seem to be the largest and softest. I suppose genetics plays a role in this.

Returning to the topic at hand. I decided to simply talk to them now. This way it may be possible to amend any differences or issues that have come up. To this end, I have decided to stay clear of all three of them for the time being, that way I can plan my responses to any of their questions.

I hope that things can go back to normal soon. I fear what may happen if I do not complete the experiment soon.

12, August 2030

Though I did not plan for this… it happened.

I had sexual intercourse with my brother, and I enjoyed it thoroughly.

It began when I approached his room in order to amend the situation. When I called, he answered with: "Coming!" before opening his door to me, revealing that he had cleaned his typically stressful appearance. Though at first I assumed he just wished to enjoy the lack of chaos in our home, I now believe it was part of his courtship attempts to win me.

When he inquired to as my reason for approaching him. I explained that what I had done was not appropriate and that we should just forget what had happened, lest it begin to strain our relationship.

Then, without warning, he embraced me, telling me, "Lisa. It's fine, really."

And yet, despite his assurances, I found myself falling into his hug, my heart racing, longing for more. Lincoln whispered. "Lisa… you know I love you, right?" Instead of answering him, looked up, into his beautiful blue eyes, and pushed up, locking my lips with his. At this point, I could feel my vulva beginning to grow damp with my fluids, preparing me for intercourse.

Lincoln pulled back from me and smiled. I don't know what, but I felt as if something was telling me to come closer to him, and so I did so. He then scooped me up in his arms, (I had yet to measure how strong he is, so I was not expecting him to be able to do so, much less to the ease in which he did.) before placing me on his bed.

I immediately pulled him next to me and unbuttoned his shirt for him, revealing the muscles he had grown over the years, and I couldn't help but run my hand along them.

Another admission I must make, at this point I felt my own logical intellect falter, pushing me to continue onwards on hormones that I believe began to flood my body, pushing me towards coitus.

In return, Lincoln pulled off my lab coat and green sweater, exposing my chest, which he then removed the bra to expose my breasts… and then began to suck on them. Simply put, I was not aware of how sensitive my mammary glands were, and I found myself moaning uncontrollably.

"Oh Lincoln!" I found myself shouting, while he sucked on my right one and fondling my left. After a few moments, he finished and I promptly pushed him back, though he no doubt let me, given his superior size.

I then wasted no time unbuckling his pants and pulling down his underwear, tossing all of his clothes on the floor promptly after, before I focused on his penis. By my estimates, it was at minimum 17.78 cm with a circumference of 12 cm below his shaft, I noticed that his testicles were larger than I had expected them to be

I don't know what came over me in that moment, but I found myself rubbing my hand on his appendage, before moving my nose and mouth over. I took in its smell, a strange, fishy scent, which I attribute to salt, and bodily fluids around the area. Then, I placed my mouth on it, sucking on his penile head and licking the corona of his penis, eliciting groans from my brother. During this, I also fondled his testicles, and seeing as he seemed to enjoy it, I did not mind. Few moments later, he shouted. "I'm cumming, Lisa!"

And before I knew it, he released another load of semen into my mouth. While slightly unsanitary, I found myself swallowing, enjoying its salty taste for a moment, before Lincoln pushed back and immediately pulled my sweatpants off, revealing my panties, the article now completely drenched in my arousal fluids. I nervously watched him as he slipped them off me to expose my vaginal opening, which glistened with those liquids. He gave a dumbfounded smile, as if he had imagined something different, causing me to look away and blush in shame, before whispering. "I'm ugly."

Yet, Lincoln took my face in his hand and turned it back to face him. "Lisa, you're more beautiful than I could ever imagine.

I gave him a soft smile, and he responded by taking a sniff of my panties, before licking some of the juices. "Sweet, you taste like sugar," he told me.

I liked the sound of that.

With that, he pushed himself up, aligning his penile head with my opening. "Ready?"

Now, I had never experienced coitus until this point, but from what I heard, it was supposed to hurt the first time I would do so. "Yes," I replied in a small voice. And with that, he pushed into me.

First his head entered, splitting apart my lips for the first time. I winced at the feeling, and yet felt oddly pleased by this, as if this was something I was meant to do. I felt him struggle for a moment, before he groaned. "Lisa, you're so tight!"

Slowly he stopped and pulled back, his penis rubbing against my slippery vaginal walls and even going as far as to pull out of me completely.

And I'll admit, for a moment, I felt cold, as if I had been separated from one whom I shared… my soul with.

Then, he pushed back in, ripping deeper into my body, penetrating the protective film that had informed me of my virginity, causing small spots of blood to bleed out onto his bed, along with me whimpering slightly. Yet, Lincoln kissed me just as he always has. "Don't worry, Lisa, you'll be all right. I love you, and I wanna show you," he told me.

And I trusted him.

He then pulled back once more, before pushed back into me, sending a wave of pleasure through my body as well as causing me to moan. "Oh, Lincoln!"

He repeated the action, sending more waves through my body, and in response I copied him, though taking care not to allow him to fully leave me. I didn't want to feel cold again especially in the heat of the moment. He followed up by sucking my breasts and rubbing my clitoris, doing his best to keep me as well stimulated as possible as he rid me of the vestiges of my virginity and planted what felt like a new seed within me… a burning desire that I cannot explain.

"Lisa! I- I'm close!" He shouted. "Where do you want it?!" In that moment, I should have told him to pull away from me- as I have failed to properly map my menstrual cycle… and yet I found myself wrapping my legs around him and shouting in reply. "Inside me!"

And in the next moment, he bucked his hips forward and groaned, and I felt a warm, sticky liquid enter my uterus, pushing me over the edge as well and causing me to release my own juices onto his bed.

With that, Lincoln fell at my side and I cuddled close to him, while I felt his warm seed slowly begin to drip out of me. I'll admit I considered trying to find my panties in order to seal up my vulva and prevent its escape, but I found myself too tired from intercourse to attempt to do so. And so, I simply kissed him and fell asleep by his side.

When I write this entry it is nighttime, Lincoln still sleeping soundly by my side and his seed still inside me. And it is now I realize what has been going on. Could David and Darcy be experiencing the same feelings of desire too? I suppose it only makes sense.

I also suppose I know how to end this experiment once and for all.

13, August 2030

Today was spent getting supplies for what I have planned… as well as several pregnancy tests. If the last time I recorded my menstruation is accurate, it is very likely that I am in the most fertile point in my cycle.

The thought of becoming a mother both haunts and terrifies me, especially given that it will be my own brother who will have sired him. And yet… I feel oddly calm. As if I should just let what happens happen and not interfere.

For what it is worth, however, I'm glad it was him.

But aside from my own feelings on the matter, Darcy and David have both agreed to meet at my home tomorrow. If the feelings that stirred up in me have been stirred up in them too, then I see it fit to give them what they have been wishing for, but that I was oblivious about, consciously at least.

14, August 2030

Today is the last day of our family's being away from home, so I suppose it is fit to end this… experiment (at this point I believe that I have come so far off what the original goals were for this that calling it an experiment feels wholly inaccurate) with something rather enjoyable.

Our coitus session began with me bringing Lincoln, Darcy and David into my room and apologizing, before admitting the feelings I had begun to grow for them. Why? Because… for some odd reason I felt like I had not been honest with them.

Yes, I am aware that the parameters of the experiment dictated that I could not inform them of the reason as to why I was exposing myself to them, and yet if we were to engage in the next act they had to know the truth.

At first, of course, they were annoyed, though more embarrassed at the realization I exposed myself to all three of them. Lincoln then explained how had knew the whole time, but just played along, though he didn't expect it to reach as far as it has, while Darcy and David were seemingly clueless, but seemed relieved that my own feelings for them were genuine.

Then I walked over and hugged all three of them. "I love you all." I said and in response they looked at each other and smiled, before hugging me as well. Seemingly agreeing that they loved me in return.

The next moment is a blur in my memory, but I remember Lincoln carrying me while David carried Darcy up to my own room. There Lincoln helped undress me again, while David and Darcy undresses each other. Once our clothes were removed, Darcy stepped forward and pushed me onto the bed, declaring, "Oh Lisa, you don't know how long I've been waiting for this." She then aligned her vulva with my own pushed down, our legs crossing into a pose that the internet calls "scissoring". Though the reproductive purpose of homosexual sex alludes me, though there probably is one present, but I found it rather enjoyable, to rub my vulva against Darcy, my best friend's. Our clitorises touched, seemingly kissing between our legs, while Lincoln turned my face to kiss me and David did the same to Darcy. Both male partners stimulated themselves during this portion of the session.

After that Darcy and I continued to rub against each other, sending an amazing feeling though my own body, and from the look of it, hers as well. Eventually though, I felt a soft pressure build up within me, promptly causing me to shout. "Darcy! I'm cumming!"

"I am too!" She replied, before the boys released their loads over us, causing us to be drenched in their semen.

After that, Lincoln grabbed Darcy and turned her to face him, while I finally got to face David, my first love. He seemed nervous at first; seemingly more focused on actually having his penis penetrate my vagina. And so, to calm him down and expedite the process, I took hold of his genitalia. His penis and testicles felt warm in my grip, as he received an erection from my touch. I gave him a sly smile. "Nothing to worry about now. I love you, David."

"Me too, Lisa," he gulped before leaning forward. And with my help, his penis kissed my vagina, before slowly easing its way into me. There was no pain this time, though I assumed that was due to David's penis being a bit smaller than Lincoln's. Even then, it still seemed to rub in all the right places. I moaned from the feeling of pleasure and I heard Darcy do the same, no doubt Lincoln enjoying his time with her as much as I did my own.

"Calm down, and enjoy," I told David. "You're fine."

I could see my fellow scientist blush slightly, before easing his way in and out of me carefully. I enjoyed his gentle touch though maybe a bit more force would have been nice. Eventually though he grunted hard, and just as with Lincoln, I pulled him close, allowing him to deliver his load of semen into my uterus.

And with that, we fell onto my bed in exhaustion.

"That was amazing." I declared as the three of them came closer to me.

"Agreed," Darcy whispered as she snuggled close to me.

"Let's do this again sometime," David spoke and came up on my other side. "I found this experience quite fascinating."

"I love you Lisa," And with that, Lincoln wrapped his arms around me, finishing the embrace.

And I answered with: "I love you all too," Before I did my best to hug them in return.

28, August 2030

It has been two weeks since our first major session of coitus, street name orgy, that we participated in and according to the timing I should have experienced my menstruation by now. Darcy has also missed her street name "period".

Well, all I have left to say is, if I am pregnant, I'm glad that I have Lincoln as the father, and Darcy and David as partners as well. I know it is strange as it does for me to say so, but I truly love them, as I have never felt before. I simply hope that I will be able to live up to what they wish for me. They are my partners, friends, and mates.

I suppose this is a great way to end an experiment. I can't wait to become a mother.

12-9-19-1 16-18-15-2-1-2-12-25 18-5-7-18-5-20-19 14-15-20-8-9-14-7!

**A/N I hope that was enjoyable! As always, R&R! Until next time! Man, I don't know why, but I found this enjoyable to write. Will I write more M-rated stuff, probably not. But at this point, I can't promise I won't.**


End file.
